Why does Vriska Love the Rain?
by Huge8itch
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de la Heiress y todo el mundo quiere disfrutar de la gran fiesta, excepto una pequeña niña.


Aquel era un día grande. Un día que pasaría a la historia. La Heiress, la heredera, Feferi Peixes cumpliría 3 ciclos, y toda Alternia estaba engalanada para la ocasión. Todas las colmenas asomaban tapices y banderas con el escudo imperial y las calles, plazas y balcones estaban adornadas con flores y banderines del color de la sangre de la pequeña. Se planeaban grandes banquetes, bailes y recepciones en las que todos los súbditos podrían admirar a su pequeña (y posible) futura emperatriz. Todos los habitantes de Altenia estaban obligados a llevar un regalo en un día tan especial. Los que no poseían nada de un valor suficiente no tenían otra opción que entregarse a si mismos o a sus conocidos como esclavos. Pero a pesar de todo, incluso las castas más bajas del Hemospectrum, que podrían disfrutar de comida gratis estaban conformes. Un Wriggling Day no ocurre todos los días, había dicho la Condesce. Se repartiría pan y comida entre los LowBloods y se celebraría un enorme banquete esa noche en la que todos los Highbloods, la alta aristocracia debía asistir. Era una ocasión para lucirse, para mostrar sus colores con orgullo en pomposos vestidos y engalanados uniformes militares. Algunos LowBloods tendrían el privilegio de asistir a dicho baile, pero no como invitados, sino en calidad de sirvientes, siguiendo y llenando los vasos de Champange vacíos y portando canapés y otras delicias caras solo al alcance de unos pocos.

Todo el mundo estaba contento por unos días.

Todo el mundo menos una pequeña niña.

-¡Pues sí quieres ir, vete! -gritaba al gran mástil de madera tras el cual se escondía una pequeña figura más o menos de su mismo tamaño.

-P-pero Vvris...

-¡N8 TE NECESIT8, VET8 C8N 8LLA!

Vriska Serket era una troll pequeñaja, de largo cabello enmarañado e incontrolable mal genio. En realidad Eridan no sabía que había hecho para que se pusiera así. Habían estado cazando y explorando como de costumbre, nada fuera de lo normal. Estaban pescando tan tranquilos cuando le había preguntado qué iba a llevar a la fiesta y ella había cogido todas sus capturas y las había tirado por la borda gritando. Eridan ya había cumplido los tres ciclos y con Vriska que aún estaba a mitad de su segundo ciclo de vida, pensó que era una rabieta.

-¿Pero por que me gritas?-preguntó el chico.

Las mejillas de ella adquirieron un notable tono azul y abrió mucho los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y encerrarse en la cabina del barco. Eridan se encogió de hombros y continuó pescando como si nada, apoderándose de los peces que había pescado ella.

Mientras Vriska, se rascaba furiosa los brazos y las piernas, hecha un ovillo en un rincón, murmurando "Estúpido Ampora" una y otra vez. Siempre se rascaba cuando estaba nerviosa o frustrada.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una cálida gotita azul cayó sobre su brazo, y asustada se llevó las manos a la cara para descubrir que estaba llorando. Odiaba llorar. Llorar la hacía débil. Y ella no era débil. Spidermum, su lusus le había explicado en innumerables ocasiones que no debía llorar y menos delante de alguien que pudiera verla. Llorar no era algo bueno. Llorar no era algo aceptable en Alternia. Si tenías ganas de llorar simplemente debías reprimirlas. Era lo que le habían enseñado.

Pero por qué estaba llorando para empezar.

Ni siquiera lo entendía del todo.

Trató de recordar los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a esconderse de esa manera. La conversación con Eridan. Ella había intentado una vez más llevarse bien con él. Eran un buen equipo y conseguían muchos grandes botines juntos. Pero Ampora no dejaba de hablar de Feferi. Continuamente. Y eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Antes, todo lo bueno era para ella, todos sus juegos eran para ella. Ahora cuando le miraba y le veía sonreír como un estúpido sabía que estaba pensando en Feferi y le daban ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero no lo hacía, porque en el fondo albergaba sentimientos de un color indefinido entre el rojo y el pálido pero estaban ahí.

Se apretó la muñeca con la mano hasta dejar una leve marca azul que se desvaneció rápidamente.

Suspiró y se levantó pesadamente, saliendo de su escondite.

-Eridan, quiero irme a casa.

* * *

-He dicho que no voy a ir -dijo tirandose en la cama, en casa.

La voz enfadada de Spidermum resonó en su cabeza.

-¿No traes nada de comer y encima me dices que vas a rechazar la invitación a la fiesta? ¿Eres una low8lood?

-Por favor... -enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada- No quiero ha8lar del tema.

-Madura, Vriska.

Hizo una mueca que su lusus no vio. Spidermum aún era lo bastante pequeña como para coger en casa... al menos en parte. Sus patas y cabeza asomaban al interior por el hueco del balcón de la torre más alta de su colmena, mirándola.

-Vriska Serket, levántate de la cama.

-No.

-Vriska.

-No.

-Vriska no me o8ligues a tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿Como qué? -se incorporó de repente y le tiró la almohada a la cara- ¿Vas a comerme? Me da igual.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambas durante unos minutos. Unos débiles sollozos comenzaron a ganar protagonismo hasta ser quejidos ahogados por la tela de las sábanas.

-Vriska, qué hemos ha8lado so8re llorar.

La niña no respondió, sólo se encogió aún más sobre sí misma. Una de las patas de Spidermum la tocó con delicadeza, acariciando su espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-A MI QU8 ME IMPORTA SI FEFERI TIENE 3 CICLO O... O SE MUERE! ME DA IGUAL. NO QUIERO IR A LA FIESTA, ES ESTÚPIDO -gritó agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Miró a Spidermum gimoteando y se limpió los mocos azules en la manga de la camiseta- Me gusta Eridan -confesó lloriqueando.

-¿Y 8ien?

-A él le gusta Feferi. No deja de ha8lar de Feferi. Feferi esto, Feferi lo otro. Todo el día Feferi.

-¿Y eso te pone celosa?

-¡Sí! ¡Porque es injusto!

-Cuéntame qué te pasa, mi niña...

-A ver... yo siempre estoy con Eridan, y nos lo pasamos muy 8ien juntos -trató de explicarse con las manos- Pero primero me dijo que no podíamos ser moirails porque él quería ser Moirail de Feferi porque... no lo sé. Quiere ser su amigo porque ella es la Heiress y es una seadweller como él.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas flexionadas y las abrazó apenada.

-Además yo no le gustaría a nadie...

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Si fuese como ella...

-Ella...

La niña le dio una pequeña patadita al libro que tenía sobre la cama. Siempre iba con ella, allá donde fuera.

-Si fuese como Mindfang todo sería más fácil...

El silencio se volvió a acomodar entre ellas mientras Spidermum la observaba juguetear tontamente con sus manos, hacerse pequeños arañazos y lamerse la sangre azul instantes después.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirando a su lusus aún con el dedo índice en la boca.

-Nada. Esta8a pensando que de8erías ir a esa fiesta. Ponerte un 8onito vestido y demostrar que tienes más orgullo que una niña quejica que lloriquea hasta dormirse. Así serías como Mindfang.

-¡Pero no quiero ir!

-¿Por qué eres tan ca8ezota?

-8ueno tuve que aprenderlo de alguien,.. -murmuró apartando la mirada con mala cara.

Una de las patas delanteras de Spidermum abrió la puerta del vestidor y sacó un pomposo y brillante vestido de seda blanca y azul. Un regalo que una amiga le había hecho en su último Wriggling Day.

-Vas a ponert...

-No

-Ahora.

Lo dejó sobre las oscuras sábanas y comenzó a picarla, dándole con la pata en la espalda.

-Vamos.

-¡Está 8ien! ¡Ya vale! ¡Me pondré el estúpido vestido!

Agarró la tela malhumorada y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza como hacían los chicos. Se deshizo de los pantalones que le quedaban anchos a causa de la poca carne que se adhería a los huesos de sus piernas y se puso el vestido, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

-Preciosa.

Ella emitió un gruñido disconforme.

Una de las patas de Spidermum le levantó la barbilla mientras la otra se dedicó a cepillarle el pelo. Hacia semanas, quizá meses que no se peinaba y la larga mata de cabello oscuro estaba tan enredada que cada vez que su lusus acercaba el peine, pequeños gemiditos de dolor se escapaban de sus labios. Pero al poco rato consiguió desenmarañarlo por completo. La niña miraba al techo distraída y se limpió la cara con una toalla húmeda aún gimoteando. Después de los últimos tirones y quejidos, una coleta alta adornaba su cabeza y no había rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Lista. Y ahora vas a ir a esa fiesta, y le vas a pegar una patada en el culo a Eridan -dijo Spidermum contenta- Si tienes suerte quizá eso sea el inicio de una 8onita kismesitude.

* * *

Se sentía estúpida. Estúpida, pomposa e incomoda. El vestido le picaba y la coleta le tiraba del pelo. Pero al menos había conseguido que le dejase llevar sus zapatillas rojas de la suerte y no tenía ninguno de esos horribles zapatos tan altos.

La gente pasaba a su alrededor, la empujaban, reían y hablaban sin parar. LowBloods más o menos de su edad paseaban de un lado a otro llevando bandejas repletas de pequeños canapés y copas de alguna especie de líquido verde flúor. La banda tocaba en una esquina himnos al imperio, a la Condesce y a la Heiress y acostumbrada a la soledad y silencio del mar, todos aquellos ruidos le atronaban los oídos haciéndola sentirse mal, incluso con náuseas.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin demasiado cuidado por su peinado. Se tapó los oídos cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"No quiero estar aquí. No quiero estar aquí... ¿por qué sigo aquí?" Pensó ahora que por fin lograba escuchar de nuevo a la voz de su cabeza. Una mano se posó en su hombro y le dio la vuelta.

-¡Vvriska! ¡Pensaba que dijiste que no ibas a vvenir!

Lo miró aún con los oídos tapados, sin escucharle. Se fijó en su ropa aterciopelada y suave. Sintió casi instantáneamente la necesidad de alargar sus manos y tocarla. Su cabello perfectamente arreglado no permitía que ni un sólo pelo se escapase de su lugar. Llevaba galones y anillos y broches de ese material tan caro, hecho al fundir los cuernos de los LowBloods. Y le sonreía. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un adorable color azulado en apenas unos segundos.

-¡Estás muy guapa!

-... ¿Eh?

-Que estás muy guapa -se acercó hasta su oído para que le escuchara. Ella tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al sentir su respiración sobre su cuello. Eridan le cogió las manos, arrastrandola a bailar.


End file.
